The Wolfpack, part 1: Jamie's Story
by lilibet119
Summary: James Arthur Potter is not your average firstyear student at Hogwarts. For one, his dad is the infamous Harry Potter, BoyWhoLived, Chose One and Destroyer of Lord Voldemort, and another, he's connected to almost every person at Hogwarts. Jamie has to find
1. Prologue

Wolf Pack

by lilibet119

_Prologue_

_June of 1998_

"I won't let you win, Voldemort." Harry cried as he flipped around narrowly missing a cruciatus curse. Harry quickly recovered and shot a curse at Voldemort while effectively stopping one shot back at him.

Voldemort laughed evily, "Do you really think you can stop me, Potter? I am Lord Voldemort! I am the most powerful wizard in the universe! Not even Dumbledore could stop me! Do you really stand a chance, a boy with no real power? Face it, the only reason you've bested me before was out of sheer dumb luck! I will win this, Potter! This is my world now, and I'm keeping it!"

"Never!" Harry sprang into the air and at that moment he thought of all the evil Voldemort had wrought on him: the death of his parents and his living with the Dursley's, the death of his godfather, the death of Albus Dumbledore, the deaths of Charlie and George Weasley, and of his loyal friends who were lying out in a battlefield, some merely stunned, others dead. And then he felt it. This awesome sense of power rushed over him. For the first time in a long time, he felt alive and whole. Voldemorts reptilian eyes widened as Harry seemed to glow in the air, his eyes sending out shots of emerald light and then Harry cried out, "It's over!" and a blast hit the earth and when the smoke had cleared, there laid Lord Voldemort, his body broken and his powers vanquished. Harry lay panting a few feet away and passed out from sheer exhaustion. He awoke sometime later to find himself in laying in a cot at St. Mungo's. "Where am I? What happened?" he managed to rasp out.

"Harry!" a familiar voice cried out. Harry managed to focus his eyes and he saw Ginny Weasley, the only girl he had ever loved, standing vigil at his side. Ginny gently stroked his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Shh... It's over now. You did it, Harry. You vanquished him."

Harry felt elation enter his soul and he smiled softly and layed back down into the soft bed. Then a thought entered his head and he surged back up wildly, "Ron! Hermione! Are they alright? Did they make it out?"

Ginny pushed him back down on the bed, "They're fine, Harry. They're here. Ron has a few broken ribs and a gash on his head. Hermione's still asleep. She got hit by another spell. They're saying it's taking longer to heal because she has a prior wound there from our fight at the Ministry, but she'll be fine. Ron's watching over her now. So, just relaxe and let yourself heal."

"What about the others? Were there any other casualties?" Harry asked, not able to completely let go until he knew the whole story.

Ginny bit her lip and sighed, "Yes, there were several casualties, from both sides. Professors Sprout and Flitwick, Roger Davies, Padma Patil, Dennis Creevey, Angelina Johnson, and... Cho Chang, to name a few."

Harry bowed his head and nodded, "Thank you, Gin. I..I needed to know." He glanced up into her face and saw the tears trickling down her face, "Gin, what's wrong?"

Ginny fought back the tears, "Nothing, I'm alright. I'm just a little fool, thats all."

Harry smiled and stroked back a wayward lock of her hair, "You've have never been a fool. Now, tell me what's the matter?"

"Oh, Harry. It's just when we found you I was so frightened. We thought you were dead. And I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you. Harry, I..I love you, Harry." she whispered.

Harry smiled, "I love you too, Ginny." He struggled to sit up. "Ginevera Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. I cannot imagine a life without you. Please, marry me and make me the happiest man in the world."

Tears dropped from Ginny's eyes, "Harry, nothing would make me happier." They embraced each other and kissed each other passionately.

"Well, its about time." a familiar voice called from the doorway and Harry and Ginny broke apart to find Ron and the rest of the Weasley's standing in the doorway. Harry turned back to Ginny and hugged her tightly to him and smiled. It was finally all over and Harry had what he had always truly wanted, a large, loving family.

_AN: Ok, ok. I know, too simple a death for old Moldieshorts, but this story is not meant to be about Harry's defeat of Voldemort, it is about Harry's children and their adventures. Harry is now just a dad who happens to have a dangerous job and celebrity status. Lets see where it takes them... :)-_


	2. July 21, 2013

_Chapter 1_

_July 21, 2013_

"James Arthur Potter! You get your behind in here and clean up this mess!" a loud voice boomed from the front parlour of Number 12 Pennington Road, Godric's Hollow. James Arthur Potter, the afore mentioned, immediately ducked down behind the white picket fence that streched across the front garden. He was usually called Jamie, as long as he was not causing trouble. He knew exactly why his mother was yelling at him. The cause of his latest mischief lay in his hand. His brand new pea-shooter had accidently released a rock that had flown through the open window of the front parlour and broken both his mother's favorite vase and a bowl of tadpoles that his brother had been raising. Maybe if he was lucky, he was far enough away that he wouldn't show up on his mum's radar. "You heard me, young man! I can see you hiding behind that fence! Now, get in here now!" Jamie sighed and stood up and hopped over the fence and walked dejectedly into the house. This was not the first time something of this nature had happened; and Jamie was sure that besides cleaning up the mess, dockage of his allowance, a few days of grounding, he would also have his beloved pea-shooter confiscated for the rest of the summer. Jamie slowly entered the front hall and grabbed up the broom from the closet. He then entered the parlour and began to clean up the mess. His mother stood hands on her hips and watched him cleaned the mess, "James, this is the last straw. I don't know what your father thought he was doing letting you buy that accursed thing, but enough is enough. Hand it over." Jamie sighed miserably and placed the pea-shooter in his mother's open hand. His mother gave Jamie a warning glance and left the parlour to lock up the pea-shooter in her trunk of other confiscated items. Jamie finished cleaning the mess and sat down on the couch to await his punishment. A few moments later, Ginevera Molly Potter came back down the stairs and faced her son, "James, you're grounded for the weekend. You will also be docked the amount of a new vase out of your allowance, and I expect you to apologize to poor Remy for killing his little tadpoles. Now, go upstairs to your room and think about what you've down and why you never seem to cease causing trouble." James nodded agreement and left the parlour and went up the stairs, took a right and went into the bedroom he shared with his twin brother, Sir. Sir was spending the night at their fellow friend, Frankie Longbottom's house. Jamie would have been with them today if Jamie's Pee-Wee Quidditch team, the Manticores, hadn't won their final tournament game and had to play the Shrakes. Sir and Frankie played for the Grindylows, who had lost their last tournament and hadn't had to play anymore that summer. Jamie sat down on his bed and looked around his room. In a month's time, September would be here, and Jamie and Sir would be off to Hogwarts, and this bedroom would be empty. Jamie liked their bedroom. It had bright blue walls and dark wood floors. There were tons of posters of the Chudley Cannons, the twins favorite Quidditch team. Also, their twin beds with their roaring Gryffindor bedspreads, Jamie's gold and Sir's red. A bunch of joke stuff from their uncle Fred's joke shop, bunches of toys, their beloved broomsticks, and Quidditch garbs.

Jamie sat down on his bed and glanced around the room trying to think of something quiet to occupy himself with until he was released from his room. Jamie was, by unconvential means, a rather handsome lad. He had his dad's messy black hair that had the habit of standing on end wether you wanted it to or not, and his mother's warm brown eyes. He looked rather like his da with his height, his slimness, and his quick reflexes. He also had his mother's firery independence and temper. He was somewhat proud of his name because he rather admired his grandfather's. Arthur was a noble, eccentric man, and James had been quite the athlete, popular, and extremely brave.

Jamie picked up his father's tattered old copy of _Standard Book of Spells: Year 1_. Although he did not have his wand yet, he could still read about how to do some of the interesting spells, like levitation and fire-making. He had left off in the third chapter about transfiguring objects.

Several hours later, Jamie was on the eighth chapter about defensive spells, when his father knocked on the door. "Come in." Jamie called putting down the book.

Harry James Potter entered his eldest son's room and sat down on the chair closest to Jamie's bed. Harry was rather a handsome man. He was tall and athletic from his years of being an Auror. He had his son's same messy black locks that were now shot through with some distinguishing streaks of silver. His brillant green eyes were visible even through the glass of his specticles. "So, I hear you and Mum had a row today." Harry began picking up Jamie's remembrall and playing catch with it.

Jamie sighed, "Dad, it was really an accident! I didn't mean to break her vase or the tadpole bowl. My pea-shooter accidently went off."

Harry grinned at his son for an instant before going back into dad-mode, "Listen, Jamie, I know it was an accident, but that's the third time in two weeks. Your poor mother's at the end of her rope. Can you try to stay out of trouble at least until we get through our Diagon Alley trip and your birthday party? Huh, give it a try. Now, clean yourself up and come on downstairs. It's dinner time" Harry ruffled Jamie's hair and turned to leave.

"Da, thanks, and... I'll try." Jamie said standing up and streaching. He walked over to his dresser and began pulling out some clean clothes.

"No problem, thats what I'm here for." Harry chuckled and left the room. Jamie quickly changed out of his dirty clothes and into a clean white shirt and clean brown cords. He vainly made an effort at combing down his unruly hair and went down stairs. His mother shot his a disaproving glance and continued fixing dinner. His father grinned at him and shot him a little wink of encouragement. Jamie's younger sister, Lily Molly Potter, was busy setting the table when Jamie came in. Lily had her mother's firery hair and temperment with Harry's bright green eyes and loving nature. She was fiercly protective of her family and friends. She sent him a sharp look and nodded toward their younger brother, Remy. Remy or Remus Alastor Potter, was the youngest of the Potter clan. He looked exactly like Harry right down to the knobby knees. Remy was seated at the table staring sadly down at the floor. He looked like someone had killed his best friend, and James realized that, in esseance, he had. Remy was a bit of a loner, and the only friends he had were his pets, including the batch of tadpoles he had been raising.

Jamie bit his lip and felt a sharp pang of regret. He sat down in his usual seat beside him and gently began, "Hey there, Remy."

Remy looked up at Jamie and back down again, "Hi, Jamie."

"I'm sorry about the tadpoles. I know how much they meant to you... Tell you what, after dinner we'll give them a proper funeral in the back garden under the old oak tree, alright?" James fuffled Remy's hair.

Remy immediately tried to smooth his hair back down and straightened his glasses, "Alright. I guess."

Harry smiled at Jamie and gave Ginny a look. She narrowed her eyes at Harry but could not help shooting a little nodd to Jamie to tell him he was forgiven. "Alright, dinner is ready." Ginny announced and with a flick of her wand, sent all the dishes flying to the table. Harry carried the pitcher of pumpkin juice to the table.

Jamie immediately perked up when he saw the were having beef casserole, boiled potatoes and salad. "Mum, it looks delicious." Jamie cried enthusiastically. It had felt like lunch was several days ago. Ginny smiled radiantly and began dividing out the the food. The family tucked in and within thirty minutes, they were moving onto dessert, homemade rasberry sorbet. Jamie ate that too, helped clear the table and went to sit in the parlor with the rest of the family in front of the fire.


	3. A Family Matter

_Chapter 2_

_A Family Matter_

His father immediately took out the _Daily Prophet _and the _Quibbler_ and sat down in his easy chair began reading. His mother sat down in her rocker with her basket of sewing supplies and began darning socks. Lily was lying on the left end of the couch reading an old copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ the Aunt Mione had given her for her last birthday. Remy was lying on the rug in front of the fire reading a copy of _Mad Max, the Muggle Lover. _Usually Jamie played chess with Sir, but tonight he was alone so he decided to run upstairs and get his copy of _Standard Book of Spells: Year One. _He returned and sat down at the opposite end of the couch and began to read.

He was just about to reach section ten about bewitching inanimate objects, when his dad began to laugh. "Ginny! You've got to read this!" Harry stood and walked over to Ginny and leaned down so that Ginny could read the headline he had read. Jamie, Lily, and Remy all rushed to stand behind them so that could see what was so important that Harry had stopped their nightly ritual of peaceful silence.

Jamie stood peering over Ginny's head and heard her laugh as well. "Oh, Harry! Can you believe this? Oh! I have to go talk to Mother!" Ginny laughed and stood up and scurried into the kitchen. Harry just grinned and shock his head.

"Dad! What does it say?" Lily asked eagerly.

Harry stared down at his three curious children and had to laugh again. "Well, it seems that Brutus Scrigmouer has finally stepped down, and the Ministry is now taking candidates for the office and the two leading candidates are Percival Ignatius Weasley and Penelope Anne Clearwater."

Jamie immediately began to laugh as well. So, Uncle Percy and his ex-wife, Auntie Penny, were running against each other! That was going to be fun. His aunt and uncle had been married for 5 years and had two children when Penny had gotten fed up with Percy's neanderthalic belief that Penny should give up her flourishing political career in oder to promote Percy's career. She had gotten a divorce and moved to London. Now, she was running for Minister of Magic. Jamie secretly hoped she would win over Percy. He rather disliked the pompous git that was his uncle. He prefered his Uncle Fred who ran a joke shop and his Uncle Bill who had been to Egypt and worked with the goblins at Gringotts. However, his favorite uncle was Uncle Ron.


	4. Family Ties

_Chapter 3_

_Family Ties_

Uncle Ron liked the Chudley Cannons and had a son that was Jamie and Sir's age. His name was Polixenes Bilius Granger-Weasley, but he was called Xen. Xen played on Jamie's quidditch team. Xen was tall and lanky with longish red hair and warm brown eyes. He was a hothead, but had a real sense of daring and a quick mind. Uncle Ron was an Auror, as well. His wife, Auntie Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley was on the Wizengamot, the Coucil of Magical Law. Ron and Hermione also had two daughters. Perdita Jane Granger-Weasley, or Perdy or Dita, was older by about thirteen months and was about to begin her second year at Hogwarts. She was short with long manelike brown hair and blue eyes. She was incredibly smart and the first Weasley in years to be in a house besides Gryffindor. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Marina Molly Weasley or Rina was three years younger than Xen, the same age as Remy. She had the standard Weasley red hair and brown eyes. She was rather shy and liked to keep her nose buried in books. They lived near Grandma Molly in Devon.

Jamie's Uncle Fred had been married to his Auntie Katie for a rather long time. Fred was a funny guy who ran a terrific jokeshop. However, sometimes he would suddenly get quiet and stare off into space and then if you were looking, you'd see tears in his eyes. Jamie's mother had explained to Jamie that Fred was sad because he missed Uncle George. Uncle George was one of Mom's older brother's who had died in the Great War. He and Fred were twins like him and Sir. Uncle Fred had three kids: George David Weasley, who was always referred to as Davey, was about to begin his fifth year. He was rather quiet and serious and kept to himself. Jamie had heard Auntie Hermione tell his mother that Uncle Fred was hard on Davey. He wanted Davey to measure up to George, but Davey had been found lacking since he was little. Jamie had thought long and hard about why Davey was lacking. He had come to the conclusion that it was because Davey had brown hair and grey eyes like his mother and did not like joking around like Uncle Fred. Uncle Fred's daughter sure did thoug. Eva Molly and Zoe Kathleen Weasley were twin redheads about to begin thier third year. They loved pulling pranks and were loud and outgoing. Jamie found them to be best taken in small doses or they would get on your nerves.

Uncle Bill was the oldest of Jamie's uncles. He had been married since the beginning of the Great War to Auntie Fleur. Auntie Fleur was French and beautiful. Uncle Bill was rather strange. He had been attacked by a werewolf and it had changed his inside and out. He acted rather like a wolf with his animal-like tendencies and his strange silence. He and Fleur worked at Gringotts in London and lived in an upscale suburb. They had five children: William Arthur Weasley,Jr., Charles Delacour Weasley, Anthea Marie Weasley, Dinatha Elise Weasley, and Arthur Prewitt Weasley. Will had redish gold colored hair and blue eyes, Charles had blonde hiar and blue eyes, Anthea had red hair and brown eyes, Diantha had red-gold hair and brown eyes, and Arthur had red hair and brown eyes. Will was a cursebreaker in Egypt, Charles was a curse breaker in New Zealand, Anthea was a cursebreaker in Brazil, Diantha was a cursebreaker in France, and Arthur was about to begin his seventh year at Hogwarts and was a shoe-in for headboy.

Uncle Percy lived in a flat in the West Side of London. He was snobby and self-absorbed. Auntie Penny lived a large white house in London as well. She had primary custody of their two children. Preston Ignatius Weasley was a sixth year wit red hiar and brown eyes. He was rather like his father, but he realized that women were just as capable as women. Paris Willomenia Weasley had black hair and blue eyes and was rather like her mother. She was a fourth year.

Harry also had an honorary Auntie and Uncle. Uncle Neville and Auntie Luna were friends of the family. Uncle Neville taught Herbology at Hogwarts and Auntie Luna was the editor of the _Quibbler_, a rather strange, but entertaining newspaper. Uncle Neville had been married once before to a woman who had died in childbirth. Jamie's pal Frankie was that child. Frank had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and athletic. Uncle Neville and Auntie Luna had had two daughters, Allie and Sandy. Allie was Lily's age and Sandy was a year younger than Remy. Allie had long brown hair and pretty blue eyes and Sandy had short dirty blonde hair and strange grey eyes. They lived in Hogsmeade, a wizarding village near Hogwarts.

Harry also had several other honorary family families members. There was Auntie Minerva, Uncle Remus and Auntie Tonks and their two children, Andromeda and Theodorus; Uncle Ragrid.

Auntie Minerva was the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She was very stern but loved Quidditch and had a soft spot for the Potter children. She regularly visited and attended Jamie and Sir's Quidditch matches.

Uncle Remus and Auntie Tonks lived in a little house in Kent. Remus was a werewolf and really smart. He occasionally taught DADA at Hogwarts. Auntie Tonks was on the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. Andromeda had graduated Hogwarts several years ago and was now an Auror-in-training. Andi had short light brown hair and dark eyes. She was fun and athletic. Theodorus was in his last year at Hogwarts. He had spikey black hair and grey eyes. He was way cool and popular.

Uncle Hagrid lived in a cottage on Hogwarts where he taught Care of Magical Creatures. He was enormously big and had long greying brown hair and dark eyes. He was rather odd and loved rather dangerous animals.


End file.
